


Passing on the Wheels

by Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Motorcycles, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks
Summary: When Remus decides his new years resolution is to get rid of that bloody motorcycle in the garage, Sirius never could've guessed who wanted to take it for a spin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	Passing on the Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Fanatical Fam's New Years writing comp. 
> 
> This work was completely inspired by art by @amberwackerdesign over on instagram! Thank you so much for letting me turn your crazy idea into this chaos <3

“Sirius! You promised you’d do this last year! It’s time to get rid of the bloody thing, otherwise I’ll banish it myself!” 

Sirius heard Remus’s voice bellowing from the garage and shot up from the couch. He genuinely had been meaning to do something with the motorcycle. He’d gone into the garage, he’d turned it on, he’d listened to the beautiful rumblings of the engine, he’d- 

“SIRIUS! I’m not joking about banishing it to Aruba!” 

“Alright I’m coming!” Sirius pulled himself up and walked out to meet Remus. He was in the middle of the garage, covered in grime. Sirius pulled out his wand and cleaned him off quickly. 

“Thanks,” Remus muttered. Before scowling at Sirius and then at the offending motorcycle. Remus had never been a fan of his motorcycle. He never found it even vaguely attractive like a number of others had. He confessed to Sirius that the idea of him driving it heightened his anxiety more than he was comfortable with. 

Remus had tolerated the presence of the motorcycle in their garage for a few years now, with the promise that Sirius was only to ride it short distances, but on New Years Eve Remus had vowed that his resolution was to “remove the bloody death trap from their lives” and made Sirius promise to do the same. 

It was February 10th and Sirius was yet to move the offending motorcycle, Remus had had enough. 

“Yes! I’m getting rid of it. I told you, I’m just waiting for him to get back to me.” Sirius sighed at the thought. When he’d floated the idea of finally getting rid of the motorcycle, he would’ve never guessed who would jump at the chance to have it. Ginny Weasley had been keen until her girlfriend threatened to tie her up in her room if she ever set foot on the thing. 

They’d disappeared rather quickly after that comment. 

He’d tried to offer it to his godson, but Harry had taken one look at his small son and his husband, Draco (but that’s a whole other story), and said he couldn’t put himself at risk with a thirty year old motorcycle that he didn’t really know how to drive. Draco had nodded in approval at that statement. 

He’d then written to Hagrid in case he wanted to give it a new home, but Hagrid lamented that he was too old for such things, and he the bike wasn’t really built for his large frame. 

Sirius had been reluctantly ready to trade the bike in for scraps when he’d received a letter from the most unexpected of sources. He’d heard that Sirius was giving up the bike and he was more than willing to take it off his hands. 

Sirius wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ride the bike, but he supposed he must have some sort of plan in place. 

“You’ve got until the end of the week Sirius, I can’t stand to look at this thing anymore. It was one thing to be running around on this when you were twenty, but now..” Remus trailed off. 

“I’ll floo him now and set up a time,” Sirius smiled and pecked him on the lips. “I promise, it’ll be gone.” 

******

It was a crisp Saturday morning and Sirius found himself shivering outside a fish and chip shop in Aberdeen. He pulled himself out of bed early at the others request, even wrapped in his cloak that Remus had kindly lined with warming charms, before mumbling he was going back to sleep, he was freezing. 

The meeting had been arranged at this ungodly hour much to Sirius’ chagrin. He was not a morning person in the slightest and it was bloody freezing. It was even too early to duck in and sink his teeth into the greasy battered fish the shop's sign proudly promoted. 

He sat with one hand on the motorcycle, rubbing the seat forlornly. Remus had made him promise not to ride it over to Scotland but Sirius couldn’t resist. 

What Remus didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

He was jolted out of his musings when he heard a sharp crack behind him. He turned around and met large bright green eyes. 

“Sirius Black sir!” Dobby squeaked at him. “So kind of you to meet me here sir. You see Dobby starts work at 7 o’clock sir. The other elves have already started but they have let Dobby leave when Dobby explained how excited he was to see Mr Black!” 

Sirius stared down at Dobby, the absurdness of the situation hitting him now that Dobby stood right in front of him, his eyes staring lovingly at the motorcycle. What in the world did an elf want with a motorcycle? What was he going to do with it? Ride it around the halls of Hogwarts? Practice new cleaning techniques on it? 

“Dobby,” Sirius began slowly. “I just want to clarify, why exactly do you want my motorcycle? It’s one of my most treasured possessions and honestly I don’t want to get rid of it but Remus said he’d withhold, well, you know, and I just want to know it’s being looked after.” 

Dobby’s eyes went wide. “Mr Black, sir. Dobby only took the motorcycle because Harry Potter asked him too, sir.” 

“Harry asked you?” Sirius raised his eyebrows in confusion, Harry had never shown any interest in the motorcycle before. In fact Draco had more disdain for the thing than Remus did. 

“Yes Mr Black, sir. Harry Potter explained to Dobby that it was important to Mr Black but he couldn’t keep it. Dobby has always wanted a motorcycle and Dobby has purchased a Dragonskin jacket and a helmet so he can ride it safely.” Dobby was nodding eagerly at the thought as he snapped his fingers and appeared in a shiny new black dragonskin riding jacket, he wore a plain white shirt underneath and had black sunglasses perched on his nose. He held a bright rainbow streaked helmet in his hands to complete the look. 

Dobby looked much like Sirius himself did when he was younger, and suddenly Sirius felt somewhat better about handing it over. 

He did have one last request though. 

“Dobby, just one more thing.” 

Dobby was nodding so furiously Sirius was certain he would cause damage to his neck. “Anything Mr Black, sir.” 

“Do you think maybe I could come and visit it sometime? Not often, I can’t let Remus catch on, but I’d just like to know it’s ok.” 

Dobby’s face split into a huge grin and he started bouncing on his heels. “Yes! Yes! Anything for Mr Black sir! Maybe Mr Black could teach Dobby how to ride the motorcycle when he isn’t working at Hogwarts. Dobby has one day off a month and-” 

Dobby continued to ramble excitedly for some time and Sirius found himself smiling as well. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for one of his most treasured possessions, but somehow, he knew it was going to the right place.


End file.
